The days before Newport
by Jucy
Summary: Jeder kennt Ryan als rebellischen Teenager, der mit viel Glück seinem Leben entkommen ist, aber wie war sein Leben vor Newport? ... lest selbst


_**The days before Newport**_

_Autor: Jucy_

_Disclaimer: Okay, ich bin ein Dieb, bitte nicht verhaften! fleh Natürlich gehört mir nichts von O.C. , wär ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein ..._

_Inhalt: Jeder kennt Ryan als rebellischen Teenager, der mit viel Glück seinem Leben entkommen konnte. Doch wie war sein Leben vor Newport? ... lest selbst_

Prolog

Es war eine dieser trostlosen Nächte in den Straßen von Chino. Doch eigentlich war es in dieser Stadt immer Nacht. Es war die Zeit, in der niemand etwas über den anderen wusste, geschweige denn, das man überhaupt jemanden sah oder sehen wollte. In dieser Stadt interessierte sich jeder nur für sich selbst und versuchte zu leben.

Aber hier gab es kein Leben. Leben ist atmen!

Doch davon hatte, in Chino, noch nie jemand etwas gehört. Jeder sorgte nur für sich selbst, in so fern, das überhaupt möglich war, denn Chino war kein Ort zum Leben. Es war nur ein Fleckchen Erde, mit weniger als fünf Häuserblocks, denen man nur aus Not einen Namen gab.

Es war ein Ort, mir mehr Zigarettenläden, als Wohnungen.

Es war ein Ort, an dem Gewalt und Kriminalität die Oberhand hatten.

Es war ein Ort, an dem alle dem Alkohol unterlagen.

Es war einfach ein Ort, der Leere!

Ein Ort, an dem man seinen Schmerz mit Alkohol verdrängte, an dem man seine wut mit Alkohol erstickte und an dem man seine taten, mit Alkohol, ungeschehen machen wollte.

Hier hieß es: Leben ist Alkohol, Leben ist Droge, Leben ist Dunkelheit!

Und die Dunkelheit Chino's wurde nur durch die Dämmerung einer einzigen Straßenlaterne gebrochen. Es war etwas besonderes! Wie ein Zeichen, ein Wunsch, ein Traum. Doch in Chino durfte man nicht träumen und alle die hier lebten wussten das. Es war reine Zeitverschwendung an Träume und Glück zu glauben.

Davon überzeugt zu sein, das Leben hätte einen Sinn, war überflüssig.

Zu denken, alles würde gut werden, war Heuchelei.

Zu glauben, das man irgendwann ein besseres Leben haben würde, war gelogen.

Den Fakt wahrzunehmen, das manche es noch schlechter hatten, war unvorstellbar.

Aber sich nicht eingestehen, dass das Leben in Chino einfach zu einem gehörte, war Verleugnung.

Verleugnung seiner Stadt, seiner Familie, seines ich's, seines Lebens!

Aber dennoch, war diese Stadt einfach ein Ort des Grauens, an dem die Menschen nur durch drei Dinge miteinander verbunden waren.

Alle übten Gewalt aufeinander aus, alle fühlten sich nicht wohl und besonders schlecht in ihrer Haut, aber niemand gab es zu.

Aber in der nacht waren sie alle allein. Jeder für sich, auf seine eigenen Füße gestellt, ohne Beistand. Jeder brauchte Menschen auf die er sich verlassen konnte, aber niemand aus Chino würde das je zugeben.

Sie hatten nur Beistand durch die sanften Klänge, die durch die nacht wehten. Die Klänge des verbindenden Songs, doch niemand hörte ihn. Er war da, aber niemand war so aufgeschlossen, der Musik zu lauschen. Sie waren alle zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Mit der Frage, wohin sie als nächstes flüchten sollten um dem Knast zu entkommen.

Mit der Frage, wen sie als nächstes ausrauben sollten, um seine Familie zu ernähren.

Mit der Frage, wen sie als nächstes umbringen sollten, um ihre bisherigen Taten zu vertuschen.

Niemand von ihnen hatte sich schon einmal ernsthaft Gedanken über sein Leben oder seine Zukunft gemacht. Sie kümmerten sich nur um die unwichtigen Dinge im Leben und wenn man ehrlich war, wussten sie überhaupt nicht was Schmerz war.

Aber sie fühlten sich alle schlecht, selbst wenn sie die Klänge der Nacht, nicht hörten:

_In my dreams there are some things that I cant describe  
I have to speak about or I would keep this lie  
when it gets me down oh then I get turned around  
you stabbed me in the back is this something you enjoy, something you enjoy _

tell me why do I feel so bad?  
I want to hurt you deep in your heart  
I feel so bad  
I thought we were in real, real love  
I feel so bad  
I'm speaking from the inside

but now i want to fight against it,  
and so you can't make me be hurt  
once as I was naive and silly  
I thought you told me the truth  
now I know more about you  
I will not believe in you, believe in you

tell me why do I feel so bad?  
I want to hurt you deep in your heart  
I feel so bad  
I thought we were in real, real love  
I feel so bad  
I'm speaking from the inside

In jener Nacht, hörte auch Dawn Atwood, nicht die Klänge der Musik. Sie merkte auch nicht wie der Wind, die Töne mit sich trug, oder sie in ihrem Kopf umherschwirrten. Sie wusste nicht einmal das sie existierten.

Das einzige was sie spürte waren die starken Schmerzen, als sie in dem schäbigen Krankenhaus in Chino lag.

Die Beleuchtung war dürftig und das Personal hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. In Chino war niemand sehr zuverlässig und so kam es, das niemand pünktlich kam. Weder zu einem Date, noch zu einem Termin, geschweige denn zur Arbeit.

Es war schon spät, als Dawn von einem jungen Pfleger in den kleinen Kreissaal gebracht wurde. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, um den kleinen jungen zu sehen, der aufgeregt im Wartezimmer herumlief. Trey war ihr erstes Kind. Sie liebte ihn, aber manchmal ging er ihr einfach tierisch auf die Nerven. Aber für diese Situationen gab es ja ihren Mann, der die Probleme löste, selbst wenn er das nicht immer auf richtige Weise tat. Schläge führte bei Trey nicht zu Besserung. Er nervte nur noch mehr, zerschlug die Einrichtung und brachte Dawn zum Wahnsinn.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie auch noch mit einem zweiten Kind klar kommen sollte. Aber sie hatte sich vorgenommen, es dieses mal besser zu machen. Sie wollte ihr Kind lieben, nicht zulassen, das ihr Mann das Kind schlug und sich im Alkohol ermordete. Sie erwartete Unterstützung von ihm, doch das war ein Fehler, denn natürlich wusste auch Dawn, das sich Träume in Chino nicht erfüllten. Sie wollte ja nicht einmal daran glauben, das ihr Mann ihr half, aber in ihrem tiefsten Inneren tat sie es doch.

Der Schmerz machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie wusste wie es war, schließlich hatte sie das alles schon einmal durchgemacht, aber trotzdem hatte sie es angenehmer in Erinnerung. Vielleicht lag es daran, das ihr Mann beim letzten mal noch für sie dagewesen war. Das er ihr Beistand, ihr geholfen hatte und sie wirklich liebte. Sie hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl der Liebe verloren. Sie dachte an Scheidung, aber nur ein einziges mal. In einer verzweifelten nacht, in der ihr Mann nicht nach hause gekommen war. Er hatte sie einfach allein gelassen und mit ihrer Angst gespielt. Aber das Thema Scheidung würde sie nie ansprechen. Dawn wusste, wie es in Chino zuging und das es ihr nicht gut würde, sich Scheiden zu lassen. Und überhaupt konnte sie sich ja nicht einmal einen Anwalt leisten.

Über ihren Gedanken vergaß sie die Schmerzen für einen Augenblick und es zeigte sich, das die Gedanken das sagen hatten. Was man spürte, was man wusste und was tat. Es waren die Gedanken die das ich eines Menschen bestimmten, auch wenn man sie natürlich nicht beschuldigen konnte, für ihre Fehler aufzukommen.

In Chino war es üblich andere dafür verantwortlich zu machen, Hauptsache man konnte sich selbst aus der Schlinge ziehen. Schwangere Frauen machten so, ihre Männer für ihre Schmerzen verantwortlich. Und auch Dawn tat das in dieser nacht, aber als sie ihr Baby in den Armen hielt, machte sie sich selbst dafür verantwortlich. Sie war glücklich, doch das Glück hielt nur einen Moment an, als sie Trey im Wartezimmer schreien hörte.

Doch ihr Baby war ganz ruhig.

„Er ist etwas besonderes", sagte der junge Arzt und deutete auf das Baby in Dawns Armen. Sie lächelte ihm zu und sah dann wieder zu dem kleinen jungen. Er sah sie mit großen blauen Augen an, war aber immernoch still.

„Ryan, kommen sie einen Augenblick", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Wartezimmer. Der Arzt verabschiedete sich von Dawn und dem Baby und kam nach der Bitte der Schwestern ins Wartezimmer.

Dawn sah auf ihr Baby und strich ihm über die Nase. Sie dachte nach. Über den Namen ihres Kindes. Scott, fand sie immer sehr schön und sie hatte fünf Monate gebraucht, um sich zu entscheiden, doch sie war sich nun nicht mehr sicher, ob Scott auch wirklich der passende Name für ihr Kind war. Er hatte keine Geschichte. Wenn ihr Kind einmal fragen würde, woher er seinen Namen hatte, wollte sie nicht sagen, sie habe ihn in einem Babybuch entdeckt. Aber ihr kam ein wirklich wunderbarer Name in den Sinn. Sie lächelte, denn sie hatte sich entschieden. Zu diesem Namen gab es eine Geschichte.

„Ryan", flüsterte sie ihrem Baby zu und lächelte es an. Ryan war der perfekte Name. Er hatte einen Hintergrund und sie war sich sicher das Ryan Atwood besser klang als Scott Atwood. Dawn sah zur Tür und durch einen Spalt sah sie Ryan, den Arzt, wie er mit Trey redete. Ryan war der richtige Name. Und nun, hatte sich die Familie Atwood um ein Mitglied erweitert.

Der kleine Ryan sah aus dem Fenster in die Nacht, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch keine Ahnung, das sein Leben einmal genauso sein würde, wie das, was er durch das Fenster sah. Wie die Nacht!

Trostlos, dunkel und einsam!

_Okay, ihr wollt wissen was aus dem kleinen Ryan wird? dann müsst ihr euch noch etwas gedulden, aber in der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr mir ja mal ein paar Reviews schreiben ..._

_Eure Jucy_


End file.
